


Unsettled

by Lilithangel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one person can unsettle Mycroft and Sherlock makes a point to be around when it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettled

“Do we have a reason for visiting your brother?” John demanded as he was swept along in Sherlock’s wake.

“The best kind,” Sherlock said.

“You don’t like the jobs he offers,” John said.

“Oh this isn’t a job John, this is far better,” Sherlock said his voice full of glee. “In so far as his job allows my brother is a creature of habit and order. Most everything he does is to maintain that order but…” Sherlock raised a hand to forestall any comment, “but within his ‘minor’ government role he has inherited one portfolio that doesn’t maintain that order. Torchwood.”

Sherlock refused to answer any more of John’s questions except to say that John had to see it to believe it.

John’s first clue was in seeing Anthea bent over her Blackberry with a dark haired young man in a suit. They were sitting at a desk outside an office John didn’t recognise from his previous visits but that Sherlock had led them unerringly to.

“He’s with someone,” Anthea said without even trying to stop them from entering.

Sherlock flashed a smug grin and commented on her freshly applied lipstick. He nodded to the stranger and pushed the door open.

At first appearance it didn’t look like anything was out of place to John. Mycroft was seated at the desk in the middle of the room and a man was perched casually on the edge of it. A second glance revealed Mycroft’s tie was askew, the top button of his waistcoat was undone and his fringe was tussled (Sherlock really was rubbing off on him).

“Sherlock,” the stranger said in an American accent, “good to see you. Perfect timing as always.”

Whatever pithy comment Sherlock had been planning died on his lips when the stranger stood up and offered his hand to John.

“Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?” the Captain’s voice purred, John had never heard someone purr a word before, not even Sherlock at his most feline.

“Doctor Watson, John Watson,” John managed. There was something incredibly attractive about the Captain, not just his looks but something John was quite keen to pin down.

“My colleague,” Sherlock interjected with a frown stepping closer to John.

“Surely more than a colleague,” the Captain said still holding onto John’s hand. “Call me Jack.”

“Friend,” Sherlock bit out glaring at their hands.

“Stop it,” Mycroft scolded.

“I was just saying hello,” Jack said, his eyes twinkling.

“It’s never just hello with you,” Mycroft said his composure regained. His tie was straight and his button done up, but he still looked unsettled when the Captain returned to perch on his desk. “What do you want Sherlock?” he said with more than his usual force.

“You wanted a reply on the Jamieson case,” Sherlock said.

“You told me no yesterday,” Mycroft said irritably.

“Did I? How remiss of me,” Sherlock said with a tight mocking smile.

“Now boys I’m flattered,” Jack said, “but I’ve said before there’s plenty of me to go around, plenty,” he stressed with a smile in John’s direction.

“Don’t be tiresome,” Sherlock said, “your pheromones may work on the simple minded and my brother but I’m immune and not interested.”

“Captain Harkness’ pheromones do not work on me,” Mycroft interrupted with a huff.

Jack smiled and waggled his fingers. “Purely my digital dexterity I assure you.”

“Pheromones?” John said not wanting to dwell on Jack’s digital dexterity too much. “Medical research debunked them years ago.”

“Sniff him,” Sherlock said.

“What? No,” John said, “absolutely no.”

“Go on,” Jack said getting to his feet again and moving over, “for science…”

John rolled his eyes but then something tickled his senses, something absolutely delicious, warm and stimulating.

“That’s enough,” Sherlock said stepping between them. John’s eyes flashed opened and he realised he’d been swaying toward the Captain.

“Don’t worry Doctor Watson,” Mycroft said his voice as smug as Sherlock’s had been, “you do build up immunity after a while. It just requires prolonged exposure.”

“Unnecessary,” Sherlock said firmly, “this wasn’t an experiment on John.”

“Wasn’t it?” Mycroft challenged.

“I don’t mind a little experimentation,” Jack said with a leer, “if the good doctor is keen. I’ve always been partial to a good doctor.”

“Stop it.” Both Holmes’ said in unison and the Captain chuckled.

“Fair enough,” he said, “now I’m sure Ianto has provided your lovely assistant all the relevant details so we should be on our way.”

“You are not to recruit my assistant Captain,” Mycroft said severely.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jack said raising his hands, “however we do have a vacancy for a doctor if you’re looking for excitement John, and I’m guessing you like a bit of excitement if you’re Sherlock’s colleague…”

Sherlock growled and the Captain beamed. “Call me,” he said with a cheerful waggle of his eyebrows.

“Maybe next time you won’t indulge your petty games,” Mycroft said to Sherlock as Jack swept out with a swirl of his coat that rivalled Sherlock’s ability.

“Just because you prefer to gorge yourself once a year,” Sherlock retaliated.

“Just a small treat and a small price for the trouble Torchwood gives me.” Mycroft smiled. “Much easier than overindulging in one go,” he added with a significant look.

“Come on John,” Sherlock said ignoring the jibe, “we have cases to follow up.”

“What did Mycroft mean?” John asked as they left. “Did Jack’s pheromones work on you?”

“Of course they did,” Sherlock said with irritation at the memory, “I simply ensured I became immune.”

“How did you manage that?” John said as suspicions and visuals reared.

“What did the Captain smell like to you?” Sherlock said abruptly.

John frowned. “Cardamom and cloves,” he said slowly as he recalled, “like the coffee we drank in Afghanistan.”

“Of course,” Sherlock said with a disgruntled tone. “I’d anticipated something that reminded you of your time over there but I wasn’t sure.”

“What did he smell like to you and how is it even possible that we’re having this conversation?” John demanded. “He shouldn’t smell differently to different people.”

“Aniseed and almond,” Sherlock said absently. “As to how,” he continued in a more normal voice, “I’m still collecting data. The human olfactory senses coupled with unpredictable arousal variables make it a challenge to work out.” 

“You know,” John said with a small giggle as they left the building, “I really don’t think I’ve seen your brother so unsettled.”

“I know,” Sherlock agreed, “I’m glad to see you were paying attention. It was almost worth seeing you mooning around the Captain like a schoolgirl.”

“I did not moon.”

“You did indeed but that’s fine, you’ll never see Captain Harkness again.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Sherlock’s head whipped around to see Captain Harkness pressing Ianto against a wall enthusiastically attacking his neck.

“Sorry about this,” Ianto said revealing a Welsh accent when he noticed them, “he’s got a thing for offices.” Jack didn’t bother saying anything just concentrating on stopping Ianto from conversation.

Sherlock huffed in annoyance and dragged John away. John was definitely not going to be seduced away by Torchwood or the attractive people they hired. He was just glad the Captain hadn’t brought the Welsh woman. John had a terrible weak spot for capable women, but the Captain had a terrible weakness for his capable Welshman so that was alright.


End file.
